


Wake Up Next To You

by Gayle_fic



Series: Long Road Ahead [9]
Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Evanstan - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayle_fic/pseuds/Gayle_fic
Summary: Sebastian and Chris have been messing about for a while now and Sebastian is finding it hard being the other person.





	Wake Up Next To You

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this instalment.  
> Thanks again for reading! :)

Sebastian felt uncomfortable this morning. It was the heat, the hair, the make-up and beard rash Chris had left on his thighs last night. Sebastian had been in New York on Sunday when he got the call that he was needed on set in Atlanta on Wednesday. He had not long hung up the call when his phone started buzzing again. Chris was calling and Sebastian couldn’t stop the flutter he felt in his stomach every time he did.

“Hey, you are on the call sheet for this week.” Chris said as soon as Sebastian got the phone to his ear.

“Well hello to you to.” Sebastian said sarcastically.

“Sorry hello!” Chris laughed. “Have you heard anything?”

Sebastian could hear the anticipation in Chris’ voice at the prospect that he would be on set and that they would get to see each other and Sebastian couldn’t lie it made him feel giddy like a kid being excited about Christmas and it gave him what he needed to get through the extended periods of time between actually getting to see each other. That and the phone sex, Chris could wax lyrical about all the fantasies he had about them being together.

Over the last twelve months they had seen each as much as their schedules and lives would allow them. Chris often had stopped in New York last minute, a diversion on his way to Boston. Sebastian had cancelled plans and dropped what he had been doing and to be there, not wanting to miss any time together.

Sebastian had made excuses to go to LA and see friends and would barely see them for an hour before meeting Chris at his house or the hotel Sebastian was staying at. None of it seemed enough, physically they missed each other but they had got to know each other so much more.

They spoke daily on the phone or through messages or video chat. Even with the underlying sexual inuendo that was in every conversation they spoke about themselves to each other. They spoke about their families, their fears, what made them laugh that day, everything you would want to know about someone you cared about. Often after a day on set Chris would be too tired to talk and just wanted to hear Sebastian’s voice. One night he had nothing to read at hand, so he had started listing off all the things he had eaten that day until he was sure he heard Chris snore on the other end of the phone.

“I’ve to be on set Wednesday.” Sebastian told Chris.

“That’s great, I can’t wait to see you.” Chris said relieved.

“I can’t wait to see this longer hair in person.” Sebastian purred.

“You like that huh?”

“I’m not looking forward to sweating my balls off on set though.” Sebastian said thinking of the heat he was going to have to endure in Atlanta.

“Don’t you worry I’ll take care of your balls and any sweating you are going to do.” Chris said very matter of fact.

“I know that’s meant to sound sexy…” Sebastian started.

“Yeah, no…” Chris laughed, “I don’t know where I was going with that one.”

Sebastian laughed, “Maybe you could just help me out in the shower instead.”

“I miss you.” Chris stated in a more serious tone. It made Sebastian’s laugh faulter, but the smile was still there.

“I miss you too, I’ll see you Wednesday.”

“I better go, call me tonight?” Chris asked.

“I’m out tonight, friend’s birthday drinks. I’ll message you though.”

“Oh,” Chris sounded dejected, he tried to shake it off. “Whose going out?”

“Just the usual crowd, not a big night.” Sebastian did his best to play it down he could tell there was a curiosity there from Chris and no matter what he told him he knew it left Chris in a funny mood.

They had talked about their friends at length and he was sure Chris would now know them if he met them, but Sebastian knew that Chris felt left out or that he was missing out on something.

“Okay, well let me know when you are safe home.” Chris said.

Sebastian laughed, “Okay dad!”

“Sorry, I just… I mean have a good time.” Chris tried to recover; Sebastian knew what he meant but he couldn’t help feeling strange that he would think to worry about him like that.

“I will, get some rest. Bye Chris.”

“Seb…”

“Yeah?”

“I… I’ll see you Wednesday.” Chris hung up. Sebastian looked at the phone and smiled.

\--

Sebastian’s flight had got in late on the Tuesday night, he had let Chris know he had arrived in town but when he hadn’t heard anything back, he had just assumed that he had gone to bed after a long day on set. Sebastian had said night to his assistant and taken the key to his hotel room.

Sebastian checked his phone again, there had still not been a message back from Chris. He started texting him to say he was at the hotel and he was guessing he was asleep, and he’d see him in the morning. _Sent_. Sebastian opened the door to his room and was surprised to find a small light coming from within. He quickly checked the room number. He peered round the door and called out. “Hello?”

“What is this?” Sebastian said to himself dropping his bag at his feet and walking in. Sebastian found pizza boxes and unopened beers laid out on the table. Sebastian stood for a moment baffled. There was a note in the middle of the table, he picked it up and read it.

_Sorry I missed you, there is something for you in the bathroom. Chris x_

Sebastian let a broad smile come over his face, he took his jacket off and threw it on the bed and headed for the bathroom. He was only two steps in when he let out a shout as a figure came at him from behind the door shouting his name. Sebastian was pinned to the wall, his heart racing and the unmistakable laughter of Chris filling the small space. Sebastian had his head in his hands, he was shaking.

“Oh my god that was the best.” Chris cried between laughter.

“Fuck Chris, I nearly died!” Sebastian swatted at him as Chris grabbed on to him trying to hold himself up.

“I been in here for like twenty minutes.” Chris panted.

“You are such an idiot.” Sebastian’s heart still thudded in his chest and he fought to keep any smile from his face, but Chris’ laugh was infectious.

“I wasn’t going to do it then I got your text that you were on your way.” Chris subsided into a giggle. “I couldn’t resist.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes, “What if I’d had a heart attack! How would you explain that one?”

Chris’s arms were already round Sebastian’s waist and he crushed his lips with his own. “Don’t worry baby I’d bring you back to life.”

Sebastian put his arms round Chris’ neck and deepened their kiss groaning, finally he pulled back for breath. “This does not mean you are forgiven.” Sebastian ran his fingers up through Chris’ hair.

Chris manoeuvred them out of the bathroom and back onto the bed. “God I’ve missed you.” Chris said grinding his hips again Sebastian’s.

“I’m not sure you deserve what you think you are getting.” Sebastian said raising an eyebrow.

Chris looked down at him with a pout, “You don’t mean that.” Sebastian shook his head. “I got you your favourite pizza.” Chris offered coyly.

“You can’t buy me.” He said determinedly.

Chris groaned he could feel his cock throbbing, “Are you going to make me beg?”

“I’m going to do more then make you beg.” A hot flash of wickedness crossed Sebastian’s face, “I’m going to make you wait.”

Chris buried his face in Sebastian’s neck, “God no, please, I’m sorry.”

“Get on you knees.” Sebastian said his voice was low.

Chris looked up at him, he felt his pulse quicken when he seen the lustful look on Sebastian’s face. Chris smiled and quickly slipped off the bed and knelt at Sebastian’s feet.

Sebastian sat up and licked his lips. “Take off your shirt.” He commanded.

Chris didn’t hesitate for a moment pulling his t-shirt off and discarding it on the floor. Sebastian let his hand graze down Chris’ chest and pinched at the hard pink nipple, Chris groaned and took Sebastian’s other hand and placed a finger on the tip of his tongue and teased is how he liked to tease his cock. Chris could see the bulge in Sebastian’s jeans and his own erection was obvious in his sweats. He went to touch himself, but Sebastian shook his head.

“No touching.” Sebastian said undoing his own fly, his boxers strained against his hard cock. He pulled his dick out and stroked it lazily, he loved the way Chris’ eyes never left him, he could see his chest rising and falling quickly and his tongue running over his bottom lip repeatedly.

“I want you to suck me, but no hands, you are not allowed to touch.” Sebastian instructed.

Sebastian knew it was what Chris wanted to hear because he had told him so in many of their late-night calls. Chris liked Sebastian taking charge of him like this, he liked the order and command. He wasn’t looking to be dominated but the way Sebastian had been forward with him in the past opened his eyes to many new fantasies. Sebastian also knew Chris was scared and unsure about so many of the things he fantasied about. It was a whole new experience for the both sexually. Sebastian wasn’t as scared he knew it was because he trusted Chris and that they would be experiencing all of this for the first time together.

Chris planted his hands on either side of Sebastian’s thighs and locked eyes with him. Something in his stare made something in Sebastian’s core burn. “Tell me how much you want to taste it.”

“I need to taste; I want you to fuck my mouth.” Chris voice was so low Sebastian was sure he could feel it vibrating through him.

Running his hand up and over his bread and into his longer hair Sebastian gave him a firm but gentle tug and pulled his head down Chris swept his tongue over the head of Sebastian’s cock and sealed his lips round him and slid down taking in as much of Sebastian as he could. Sebastian let out a shuddered breath as he watched Chris come back up and back down again.

“You like that?” Sebastian breathed, “Is that what you think about then I’m not there?” Chris moaned round Sebastian’s cock.

Sebastian pulled at Chris’ hair as he built up pace, “Stop baby.” Sebastian pulled Chris back, his face was flush, his lips red and the spit trailed down his beard. “Stand up and get the rest of you clothes off.” Sebastian said pulling his own off. He rolled off the bed and went to his bag and got out some lube. He saw Chris’ face light up at the sight of the bottle.

“Come here,” Sebastian held out his hand to Chris, he crawled over the bed his cock leaking in anticipation. Sebastian cupped Chris’ cheek, “Do you trust me?”

“Of course, I do.” Chris said without hesitation.

“Good now keep sucking me, just like that where you are.” Sebastian said.

Chris lowered on to his elbows and grabbed on Sebastian’s thighs and pulled his cock into this mouth. Sebastian threw his head back and tried to stay focused, but Chris had a talent he was sure he didn’t know he had a months ago. Sebastian steadied himself against Chris’ shoulders, kneading them. His hands rans over his muscular back and down to his ass, he grabbed a handful and spanked the other cheek. Chris flinched and moaned his approval.

Sebastian pulled back and got the bottle of lube that was laying on the bed beside Chris and laced his fingers with it. He could see Chris looking up at him, his dick still in his mouth.

“Trust me baby.” Sebastian said with a gentle thrust into Chris.

Sebastian felt the shiver through Chris as his finger traced down between his cheeks. Sebastian was pleased to see that Chris didn’t pull away but spread his knees on the bed and arched his back to give him more access. Sebastian teased with his finger round Chris entrance, he could feel Chris stutter and his mouth stop moving the more pressure Sebastian applied.

“You want to feel it baby?” Sebastian asked.

He knew Chris did, but he didn’t want Chris to feel the decision was being taken out of his hands either, just some gentle play. Chris pulled off Sebastian’s cock with a sloppy kissed and lent his head on Sebastian’s hip.

“Yes.” Chris panted.

Sebastian smiled and groaned in with the thought of Chris giving him this pleasure. He rubbed Chris’ lower back with one hand reassuringly and pushed his finger in to the tight heat of his ass. Chris gave out a hiss, Sebastian felt his own dick twitch and Chris took him back in his mouth. Sebastian couldn’t stop the rocking of his hips, fucking Chris’ mouth. Chris held on to him and took him in the back of his throat as he started stroking his finger in and out of Chris, it was the moan from Chris that sent Sebastian of over the edge, Sebastian sunk his finger deep into Chris as he groaned out and bit at his bottom lip as he came with a shudder and heat spreading over him.

Sebastian has stilled as he let his orgasm course through him. He could still feel Chris tight round his finger. He pulled out he got Chris to rollover on the bed and got between his thighs, Chris was lost in a daze, happy to be pushed and pulled any which way. Sebastian swallowed down Chris’ cock and pressed two fingers back into Chris. Chris keened and panted as Sebastian fucked his ass with his fingers and sucked on his throbbing cock.

Chris couldn’t get any words out he just moaned as he tried to warn Sebastian over and over that he was close but the tugging at Sebastian’s hair only made him double down until Chris gave out a shout as come flooded Sebastian’s mouth.

“Oh god, oh god, Seb, Seb.” Chris panted

Sebastian waited till Chris’ orgasm subsided and he stopped rocking against his hand. Sebastian got up to clean up and admired the sheen of sweat that covered Chris’ body, he lay there wrecked and happy, only opening his eyes when he felt Sebastian lay next to him. Chris rolled over the buried his head in Sebastian’s shoulder and sighed.

“That was amazing.” Chris mumbled.

“Told you it would be.” Sebastian reassured.

Chris kissed Sebastian tenderly. “I don’t want to move.”

“Then don’t.” Sebastian’s fingers danced up Chris’ back.

Chris rolled back but didn’t quiet meet Sebastian’s eye. “I want to wake up next to you.”

The words hung in the air, Sebastian wanted to say he could, that he’d just have to set an alarm and he could get him up in the morning to get back to his own room for his wake-up call. Sebastian knew that tonight was not what Chris meant. In that one sentence he was saying much more and something in Sebastian ached and not in a good way. Chris was still in his relationship and nothing had changed in that respect. Despite the amount they were in contact and how much they craved each other; Chris was still hadn’t ended things with Jenny. They didn’t talk about it, ever. Sebastian tried not to think about it, and he couldn’t indulge Chris in any notion of waking up next to each other because he knew he would get hurt. He thought of it as self-preservation, keep the worlds separate and enjoy it for what it is. It hurt and it hurt hearing Chris say something like that because it gave Sebastian hope that it might change sometime soon.

The thought was still going though his head as he sat in the make up chair the following morning. He had distracted Chris with the pizza and beer and Chris had gone back to him own room, but Sebastian had lay awake thinking about it. Maybe it was time to talk to Chris about it. If he was making a statement like that then maybe he was ready to make the change.

“Hey Seabass!” Anthony came into the make up trailer and broke the peace. “How you doing? See the hair is locked and loaded!”

Sebastian flicked his new extended hair for Anthony, “You know I’m worth it.” He joked.

“Uh huh. I’m just wondering if whoever is on you mind this morning is worth it.” Anthony said coyly taking the seat next to Sebastian.

“I think so.” Sebastian said with a shy smile.

Officially Anthony was the only person to know what was going on. Neither Chris nor Sebastian had said so much in words to him, but Anthony knew he was on the money from early on. Sebastian wasn’t sure if he spoke to Chris, the way he did to him, but Anthony was very direct and honest with Sebastian on a lot of things. He said it like he saw it and Sebastian felt that he had both their backs, but he was always an ear for Sebastian, and he appreciated that more then he could tell him.

“What time you get in last night?” Anthony asked settling in the chair ready for his own make up.

“Late, I would have come earlier but I had meeting yesterday morning, got the later flight.” Sebastian said yawning.

Anthony nodded, “Sure, sure, that and you didn’t want to bump into anyone.”

Sebastian looked at Anthony curiously, “What do you mean?”

“Well I know its hard because as much as you don’t want to admit it, you are in deep. Deeper than you might have first intended it to be, but you are there.” Anthony kept his voice low.

“I’m not,” Sebastian shook his head. “I’m not getting attached.”

“Sure you are.” Anthony said, “You don’t mess around with someone for the best part of a year and not get attached.”

“No.” Sebastian sighed not wanting to admit Anthony was right. “Am I the only one getting attached in this scenario?”

“I dunno, Chris was putting on a good show of being loved up with his girl the last couple of days while you were _at a meeting_.” Anthony said making his point.

“Wait what?” Sebastian sat forward in his chair. “Jenny was here?”

Anthony sighed, “I thought you knew.”

“On set? At the hotel?” Sebastian tried to clarify.

“Yes, and yes.” Anthony said wincing at Sebastian’s face as it dawned on him. “She left like yesterday. I thought you knew and that you were, you know avoiding it.”

Sebastian tried to stop his mind going anywhere it shouldn’t, he had to remind himself that he was involved with someone that had a relationship and none of that was new. He had to remind himself that he didn’t ask and it was for this exact reason; the anger and pain ripping through him right that very moment.

Somewhere unspoken in his mind he felt that the set and location had always been somewhere they could be themselves and not include their personal life. He knew people visited and he had his own family on set, but this was different. Chris had phoned him, had been so excited to see him and his girlfriend had been there. Just hours before and she had been with him. Had he slept with her hours before he had come to his room? He felt sick. Maybe it was finding out like this and not from Chris. Maybe if he had known he could have prepared himself mentally. There had been times he knew Chris was going to see Jenny or he had left her to come and be with him, but he had known. Anthony’s warning and his own words rang in his ears. He was attached, much more then he wanted to admit.

“Come on man,” Anthony coaxed him, “Don’t get lost in your head. I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“No,” Sebastian forced a smile. “You were right to.”

The atmosphere changed quickly as the make-up guys came into the trailer.

“Ah Mr Mackie, right on time as always.”

“I’m nothing but professional.” Anthony said sitting back in the chair. Sebastian saw him nod his head in the direction of the trailer door and Sebastian followed his gaze, he could see Chris milling about outside talking to a production assistant.

Sebastian was torn, he didn’t know if he should say anything, he knew it might bring up a much bigger issue, one that they had both been ignoring from the beginning, plus he was scared he didn’t want to lose Chris, he knew he was letting a lot slide but the thought of losing what they did have, he wasn’t sure he was ready for that.

Chris caught Sebastian’s eye and smiled, he excused himself from the conversation and made his way up the stairs. Sebastian felt himself tense with anger. Chris breezed in and rested his hand on Sebastian’s shoulder. Sebastian wasn’t listening to anything Chris and Anthony were saying; his eyes were watching Chris through the mirror as he stood behind his chair. He averted his eyes anytime Chris looked back at him. When Sebastian felt Chris’ thumb lace under his hair and rub the nape of his neck, he stood up quickly and excused himself and left the trailer.

He needed an out, he needed to vent, and this was not the place. He had to stand beside Chris and shoot scenes today, he needed to get this out of his head. Making his way to his trailer Sebastian could hear Chris calling on him but he didn’t stop, he yanked open the door and tried to close it but it was pulled from his grip.

“Sebastian, stop!” Chris said holding the door from him.

Sebastian paced the floor as Chris followed him in and closed the door behind him gently. Chris stood for a moment watching him. He had never seen Sebastian annoyed like this before. It was something he wasn’t prepared for.

“Seb, what… what’s wrong? What’s happened?” Chris asked tentatively.

Sebastian stopped and looked at Chris, he really didn’t have a clue. “Why didn’t you tell me Jenny was here.” Sebastian spat out at him.

Chris dropped his head and rested his hands on his hips. “I… I didn’t think to.”

“You didn’t think to?” Sebastian repeated back.

“I would have I just… fuck, did Mackie tell you she was here?”

“What the fuck does that matter? What matters is that YOU didn’t tell me.” Sebastian said raising his voice.

Chris shook his head not sure what to say, “She surprised me.” He said looking pleadingly at Sebastian. “I was meant to go home at the end of this week but when I found out you were going to be here, I told her that there were extra shoots added to the schedule. Next morning, she surprised me and turned up at the hotel. What was I meant to do?”

Sebastian felt his anger seeping away through his body, he dropped his gaze from Chris. “When are you meant to be going home.”

“Friday for a few days.” Chris took a tensive step forward. “I said I wasn’t sure if I’d make it home at all over the weekend, I wasn’t sure how long you would be here and… and I wanted us to spend some time together.” He took another step forward when he seen Sebastian’s shoulders slump and his defence come down. “I know I should have told you, but I was just so happy to see you.” Chris sighed, “Plus we never seem to talk about _that,_ and I didn’t know if I should say anything. I just knew she would be gone before you got here. I wasn’t purposefully keeping it from you.”

Sebastian looked up at Chris then, he was much closer and his face soft and concerned. “I want to know; I need to know.”

Chris nodded, “Sorry. I will in future, I will.”

That didn’t make Sebastian feel any better, if anything it made him feel worse.

“So, you were with her before coming to see me last night?” Sebastian didn’t know why he asked, he was sure whatever the response was, it wasn’t going to make him feel better.

“No!” Chris said firmly, reaching out and holding on to Sebastian by his arms. “Not like that, I wouldn’t do that. We…she…” Chris stumbled over his words, wanting to comfort Sebastian but not upset him either. “She left in the afternoon, she stayed one night and came to set to see everyone.” Chris held Sebastian’s chin, so he looked at him. “I’m sorry.”

Sebastian knew he was being a fool, but it was what he wanted to hear. He closed his eyes and sighed. “I’m sorry too.”

“No.” Chris pulled away and ran his handed over this face, “No you shouldn’t be sorry, this… this isn’t your fault.” Chris groaned. “It’s me, this is all so fucked up Seb.” He looked at Sebastian and tried to not let his voice break. “I’m scared.”

Sebastian wanted to comfort Chris, but he was right because it wasn’t his fault. The ball was in Chris’ hands, what happened next or if anything happened at all was down to Chris. Sebastian could feel the fear creep in, he wasn’t sure what or who Chris would choose if he was pushed into a decision.

Taking step forward Sebastian wrapped his arms round Chris and held him. Chris buried his head in Sebastian’s neck, he pressed a wet kiss there while gripping on to his back.

Whatever anger Sebastian had he let it go, this time.


End file.
